


Of Sweets and Chocolate

by alsidia



Series: Ninja VS Aliens - English [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rin and Obito Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Minato buys sweets for his students
Series: Ninja VS Aliens - English [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041349
Kudos: 5





	Of Sweets and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Des Bonbons et Chocolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238763) by [alsidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia). 



'No shop should sell this many sweets...'

His precious students had returned from their mission to reclaim a conquered library or two and Minato wanted to reward them for a job well done. "All nine year olds like sweet things. This will be too easy!"

He spoke too soon. Of course, the grown ninja liked to think he knew his team better than he really did so he eventually settled on strawberry lollipops after wandering the store for two hours. The kind Rin and cheerful Obito would probably like them. On the other hand, Kakashi might be annoyed like the last time he had attempted this...

_Before the day's training began, Minato tried to talk to his youngest student. "Before we start, Kakashi, would you-"  
"No!"  
Minato was confused. It took a moment but he soon realised the silver-haired boy must have seen the chocolate hidden behind his back. The jounin could not help but say, "You're eight years old!"_

_Now you see, Minato likes to take risks when it comes to his team - sometimes he irritates them even when actively trying to avoid it. This is especially true when it comes to Kakashi. So when those words left his mouth and the shorter levelled him with a menacing glare, he felt equal parts guilty and fearful. "Sweets are for babies."  
'No sarcasm!' What a nightmare that day's training had been. ___

__

___"All nine year olds like sweet things, yes, but eight year olds..." Minato chuckled nervously. "I'll just say I forgot!"_  
"You forgot something?"  
"..." 


End file.
